Divine Intervention
by WeirdKookie7012
Summary: She's been stuck on some islands for who knows how long, and now she's given a chance to leave? YEAH, she's gonna take it. So, all she needs to do is become a Hunter, find her savior's son, and learn how to interact with others. This should be simple for 'Kami'. Only, it's not so simple. "What is that? What is THAT? What is TTHHAAAATTT?" " *GASP* You don't know about CHOCOLATE!"
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T own Hunter x Hunter.**

 **~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Trees and flowers were everywhere. Everything was lush and thriving. You could practically feel the nurturing aura that was surrounding the isles. The islands that normally lack the touch of humans were full of tents and people. Why? Well, it was the time of the season where these people would pray for a good and productive season. They would ready their boats and leave for **The Shinjinbukai Isles (The Godly Isles)**. They would stay for three days cleaning and decorating the shrines, making offerings, and doing anything else to please their Kami-sama.

 **~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

"Uwah! That looks so fun." said a girl while pointing at a group of children playing with a ball. "Can I go play with them?"

A man in armor turned to her. "I'm sorry Makoto-sama, but it is forbidden for you to interact with anyone that was not cleared and cleansed." He gave her a sad smile. "If you want, I can bring a ball for you to play with."

The girl shook her head and just kept staring at the children. She wished she could be with them. She, too, wanted to play with other people, not just by herself. Even then, she rarely got to play; every day she would train and learn.

"Ne, Makoto-sama?" She turned to face the guard. "Would you like me to tell you _that_ story?"

She perked up and nodded her vigorously. "Yes, please!"

The guard chuckled at the irony of the story being the girl's favorite. But, oh well. Anyways, he cleared his throat and started.

 **~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

 _Once upon a time, there was a village. You see, this village was extremely poor. Crops did not grow well, there weren't a lot of animals, and the weather was harsh. One year, the weather was harsher than usual. Many people did not survive the winter and summer. Everyone was losing hope._

 _But…on the brink of death, a child called out to the Heavens to help. Hearing this heartfelt plea, a single light fell from the heavens. When the light touch the ground, everything got better. Crops grew, animals prospered, and the weather was never too hot or to cold. That light was actually a little girl. Everyone was overjoyed. This Child from the Heaven had saved them, and for that they owed her their lives. They promised to protect her always._

 _After they were gifted their Child of the Heavens, the village became prosperous. Many people came from near and far to see the miracle child. They all wanted to feel the purity that radiated from her. However, one family's greed overwhelmed them. If they had the girl, they could feel this purity forever. They wouldn't have to share her with anyone. And so, they decided to abduct her. They sneaked into the girl's shrine in the middle of the night and stole her from her room._

 _They didn't make it._

 _The guard that was stationed there reacted and killed the family. All the while, their precious light was asleep._

 _After this incident, the villagers were paranoid with fear. What if someone else decided to take their light away? And worse, what if they succeeded? They could not bear the thought of losing the girl. An assembly was held and it was decided that the girl would be kept safe in a place that no one else could reach. But where was this place? No one knew. If this place didn't exist, then they would make one. So they sought out these rumored blessed people that could do the unexplainable. They even convinced each and every noble, including the royal family, to help with this proposition._

 _They combined their efforts to created seven beautiful isles, one main isle surrounded by six other ones. On each of the sub-isles, they built grand shrines; the main isle had a lavish oriental palace. They made sure that EVERYTHING that the girl could POSSIBLY need was there, even if some didn't really make sense. They also made sure to put multiple defenses to protect the isles from anyone that is looking to harm them._

 _They couldn't stay. They wanted to, but they couldn't. Staying would increase the risk of something happening to the girl. Therefore, they decided to only visit the girl once each season for three days, on the first Sunday of the season. They would come, pray, give the girl luxurious gifts, and tell her about the world. They would also make sure that she is properly educated, not that they had to worry. She would have already read the books in the library twice by the time they came back. Other than that, she would run around and practice the things they learned. She was always dedicated to her learning._

 **~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

"Nothing really happens afterwards, but some say that one day the girl will leave the isles to spread her majesty to the world." He finished.

Makoto was bouncing. "Wow! That would be so cool! I hope I could do that."

The guard got a sad look in his eyes. He wasn't stupid. He knew that they couldn't keep her on the islands forever, unlike the elders. After all, nothing is forever. He just hoped she wouldn't lose her kind heart when she faces the evil of the world.

"Ne, Yori-san, what happened to the child that prayed to the Heavens?" she asked.

He smiled. "He spent the rest of his life protecting the girl he loved."

 **~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

 **Did you like it?**

 **If you have read my other fanfics, then you would know I mentioned watching the Hunter x Hunter (2011) anime. I've been reading some HxH fanfic so I had this idea. I had to write it before I forgot. I know I have two other stories but I write when I have inspiration. So this doesn't really change anything.**

 **Can you guess who is who in the story? I'll tell you in a different chapter if no one gets it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T own Hunter x Hunter.**

 **Sorry if Ging is a bit OOC.**

 **~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

At the ocean's edge was a lone figure. She faced the water that seemed to rock back and forth, but her eyes were unseeing. Salt water and foam lapped at her feet – the cool temperature numbing them. Clutched between her fingers was a single photo.

The photo was worn and crinkled from age. In the photo, a young man held a little girl in his lap. The man looked about twenty, while the girl looked to be nine. The man's chin was propped on the girl's head as he held the girl in a protective embrace. The girl, although she had a pout of irritation for the action, was extremely happy. Her golden eyes were shining with restrained excitement.

She missed those times. Back then, the days were filled with laughter and joy. But, those days had to come to an end.

" _Yori, why aren't they coming? Why do the people not come back?" The girl cried, tears falling from her eyes as she turned to the 40-year-old man next to her._

 _The man stroked her hair – letting his callous fingers run through the silky black strands. "I don't know why they aren't coming. Maybe, they are extremely busy."_

" _Maybe," she mumbled as she hugged her knees. She became silent, eyes drooping as she focused on the fingers going through her hair. "But you have to promise me you won't be like them. You have to stay with me."_

 _The man chuckled before continuing to stroke her hair. "Alright, Makoto-sama, I promise."_

The hand holding the photo tightened and crushed it. Tears sprang unbidden from her eyes. "You're such a liar."

 **~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Ging held the yellowed paper up to the islands. He looked between the two and dropped his hand when he was satisfied. They have finally made it to the so called Shinjinbukai Isles.

"Boss!" He turned toward a crew member. "We have to put the anchor down here. The ship can't get any closer. We're gonna have to row to the islands."

He sighed. That was because a Nen barrier was here. He looked back at the island. There, invisible to normal people, was a translucent dome. It stood tall and strong encompassing the entirety of the Shinjinbukai Isles, causing him to have to crane his neck to see the full wonder of it all. Inside, he wondered how they made it last so long since the papers talked about it being created thousands of years ago.

A ship mate walked up to him. "Boss, the boats are ready." He nodded to show he had heard. He grabbed his bag and headed for the row boats. It was time for work.

 **~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Makoto peered down at the shore. She saw people. People have actually come to the islands. She was so happy she cried out in joy. "Yay!" Before she started down towards them. She paused midstep. She had gotten half way to the shoreline before she realized she had no idea what she was doing. What was she suppose to do? She generally wasn't allowed to just walk up to the humans and start talking to them. That wasn't allowed.

On the other hand, she was Kami. Surely she should be able to break some rules. Rules were for the humans. She nodded to herself. She was going to do it. She was going to go up to them and talk to them.

She forced herself to place one foot in front of the other until she was at the edge of the forest. One more step and she'd be out in the open. Her muscles tensed for movement, but nothing happened. Tears of frustration pricked her eyes. A strangled sound broke free from her throat. She couldn't make herself take the step – her mind was still scared of how these people would react. The uncomfortable feeling of shame made her clench her hand.

"Hi." Her head whipped up. A shadowy figure stood over her.

 **~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Ging swung himself out of the boat and onto the beach, his toes sinking in the sand. He closed his eyes and inhaled the cool sea breeze. He felt his tension slip from his muscles as the nature enveloped his soul.

He turned to face his crew. "I want half of you to set up camp and the other half to go back and get the supplies off the boat. Don't wander off into the forest; we don't know what's in it yet. Understood?" He barked. The crewmen saluted and yelled out their confirmation. "Yes, sir!"

He nodded approvingly. "Okay, I'll be going now. Don't worry. I'll be back for supper." He turned his back and headed off. His crew just shrugged and got to work, already use to this behavior.

Ging looked at the darkness in front of him. Where should he start? _Snap_. He turned to the sound and decided to walk towards it. It's not like he had anything else to do. Ging strolled lazily until he was standing behind an obvious distressed little girl. Now…if there is one thing that Ging is pretty bad with, besides meetings, it would most likely be children. Could you blame him? He is a grown and independent man who dumped his son with his childhood friend. So, in this situation, he decided to play it cool.

"Hi."

 **~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Makoto panicked. _Who was this man? Why was here?..._ In the midst of her panic attack, she apparently forgot about the men down at the beach. Her eyes were wide and her breathing had sped up. She didn't even register the man who was currently waving his arms and trying his best to calm her.

"Eep-," she squeaked as she was suddenly pulled into the man's arms. Her face met the man's chest as arms circled around her. She breathed in the smell of sea, earth, and plants as she sat there in the man's arms. She felt a hand make circles on her back and another one awkwardly pat her head. She felt herself calming. These hands felt all nice and warm. After a few minutes, she tentatively pulled back and looked at the person's face.

The first thing she noticed was his hair. He had black hair that was covered by a strange turban thing. She didn't know why but this made her REALLY irritated. THE HAIR WAS STICKING OUT ALL OVER THE PLACE! She wanted so badly to tear off the turban and fix it. But that would be rude, so she restrained herself. Something else that was also annoying, but not as much as the hair, was the unshaven jaw. She rubbed her hand against it. It was prickly. That would get in the way of her cuddling him in the future. _Unacceptable_ , she thought. She turned away from the scraggly beard and on towards the rest of him. His eyes…they were breathtaking. Rich brown orbs with flecks of gold stared back into her own golden orbs. She continued to be entranced by the eyes before she was startled by the clearing of a throat. The man squirmed.

"Could you get off me now?" He asked.

 **~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Saying he was uncomfortable would have been an understatement because…well…he was a bit creeped out and nauseous. He wasn't use to children so suddenly being exposed to one made him feel uneasy. It wasn't everyday that he had to comfort a girl, and then said girl would examine him and feel up his face. I mean, sure he messed up a little…or a lot. That wasn't entirely his fault – most kids would NOT have had a panic attack just cause someone said "hi". So…like he said, it wasn't his fault. Don't get him wrong. Does he feel like an ass for causing a poor girl to suffer of a panic attack? Of course, he does. Even though he abandoned his son – Ging: _not really, I wanted him to be independent_ – he had _at least_ a third of his heart left, or so everyone thinks.

After a while he couldn't take it anymore, he was becoming very uncomfortable under the girl's scrutiny. He tried to move to a better position and finally asked, "Could you get off of me?"

 **~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

The Makoto looked at the man and slowly nodded. She proceeded to climbed out of the man's lap and stand in front of him. She stared as the man stood up.

The man coughed awkwardly. "Well…sorry for scaring you. I think I should get going."He looked over to the campsite that was being set up as he trailed off.

'He said he was going?' she thought. That meant he was going to leave her. That meant she was going to be alone again. She watched as he started off towards the shore. She called out. "W-…WAIT!" The man stopped and turned to look at her. "Don't leave. I don't want you to go." She looked up at him. "Please."

The man twitched. Things just got harder for him. He had hoped that the girl would be cooperative but it seems that Kami is not on his side. (AN: Literally, she's on her own side.) "Look kid, I can't stay with you. I have a job to do."

Makoto pursed her lips and clenched her fists. This wasn't how it was suppose to go. She was suppose to finally have a companion after all these years of solitude. She tried to think of something to change his mind.

 **~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

" _Makoto-sama, since you are Kami, you have to learn some things differently than humans." Yori explained. He looked at the wide-eye girl sitting in front of him. About a month prior, he had told her who she is. After that incident, she refused to even look at him for three weeks for his 'betrayal'. Now, she was learning things that a Kami should know._

"Rule number one: Kami is above everything. Lesser beings should obey Kami."

 **~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

"STOP! I command you to stop!," she yelled, her breathing was heavier than before. She watched with hopeful eyes as the man stood still.

He turned and said, "Now why would I do that?" His gaze seemed to harden.

Her throat suddenly seemed a bit dry to her as brown eyes gazed intensely at her own gold ones. It was like he was testing her and she didn't want to fail. She straightened herself, lifted her chin up, and stared into his eyes. **"I am Kami, and I command you to stop."**

"…"

"…"

Makoto started to sweat as the silence lengthened. Did she do it wrong? She looked at the man in front of her. There seemed to be no change in the human in front of her. All he was doing was staring at her and it was making her very nervous.

"BWAHAHAHAHA…HAHAHA…haha…ha…" The man guffawed, making the Makoto angry. It wasn't funny! She tried her very best to sound powerful and awe-inspiring, and he laughs at her. Well, she'll show him.

Ging was laughing so hard tears sprung from his eyes and he had to support himself on his knees. He took a few deep breathes to calm himself before speaking. "…ha…Sorry kid, but I highly doubt you are Kami. Special, yes, but not Kami."

Makoto threw her hands up in frustration. "But it's true!" She became even more annoyed when she was given a 'seriously?' look. WHAT WAS SO HARD TO BELIEVE ABOUT HER BEING KAMI?! She felt the beginning of tears sting her eyes. "Bwut ish twoo. Mwakotoo ishen't a waier…hic…why awe you soo mean?...WAAAAAAH!" She bursts into tears.

This is the worst moment of his life, he thought as he watched the girl cry because he was leaving. Why did she have to get so attached to him?! Didn't anyone teach her stranger danger? She should know to stay away from strangers – particularly male strangers – that are lurking in the forest…or an alley. Not to mention that he did not look like kid-friendly material with his unruly appearance – he looked more like a homeless person.

He sighed in resignation and made his way back to the girl. "Shh shh. Look, I'm back now so you can stop crying. Okay?" Did it work? No. In fact, the girl seemed to be crying even louder than before. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ging wrapped the girl in his arms and bounced her. (KTD: Ging, she's not a freakin' baby so why are you bouncing her like one? / Ging: Oh, shut up. I didn't know what else to do? / KTD*in a low voice*: Maybe, you would've known what to do if you took care of your son. / Ging: I heard that!) "I'm not going anywhere so please stop crying!" _before I go deaf._..

After a few minutes, the crying calmed down to an occasional hiccup. The girl looked up at him. _Wait, did her eyes get bigger?_ "You just said you aren't going to leave, right?"

A drop of sweat ran down his face as the feeling that he just screwed himself intensified. "Y-Yes?" The girl smiled in response and suddenly her smile didn't seem so innocent anymore. (KTD: It's called a smirk, baka!~)

"Good! I'm Makoto. Since you are staying, let's get to know one another." The feeling intensifies.

"W-Well, I'm Ging Freecs."

 _That's it, he's screwed._

 **~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

 **Yay! Another chapter completed.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **P. S. I might seem tough on Ging but don't worry. This is just a bit of tough love.**


End file.
